Protection, Please?
by sproutmilk
Summary: Allen demands that Kanda do what he wishes if he wants to continue their relationship.  Oneshot Yullen.  AreKan?


**Title: Protection, please.**

**Rated: M+ [Sexual themes; Boyxboy lemon]**

**Mode: General/Romance**

**Summary: Allen demands that Kanda use protect if he wishes to continue the relationship. Yullen.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fan Literature based on Katsura Hoshino's manga series, DGray-man.**

**

* * *

**

Protection, Please?

* * *

The white haired boy exhaled roughly as his boyfriend proceeded to spread his pale sweat drenched legs. A light gasp escaped the sixteen-year-old's lips as Kanda bent down and brought his attention on the former's navel, teasing it with soft kisses adventuring lower. The Japanese exorcist smirked upon noticing the other boy's erection; he's already hard and the two had barely done anything. Allen Walker was just _too_ easy.

"You were always so sensitive, Bean Sprout" Kanda smirked before taking the other into his mouth, receiving a sweet moan in return.

Walker arched his back at the all too similar sensation as he felt the other's finger penetrate his entrance, preparing him for what was to come. It didn't hurt; he and Kanda have already done this enough times that the sixteen-year-old had grown quite used to it.

"Ngn… Kanda…" A bliss-filled moan escaped the teenager's bruised lips as his lover's fingers massaged against his sweet spot again and again, causing the muscles inside him to clench and twitch. Allen dug his nails into the white linen sheets, his body trembling as he held his breath, waiting for his release.

The English boy's only rewarded was utter disappointment as Kanda withdrew his fingers, preventing the former from experiencing orgasm.

"Open wider" The Second exorcist demanded softly as he roughly spread his smaller lover's scrawny thighs and prepared himself at the boy's entrance. Just as he was about to penetrate the other boy, he was stopped by the other's protest:

"Wait.. Kanda.." Allen breathed out softly, just barely above a whisper. He looked up at his significant other with half-lidded eyes. "I want you to use a condom".

A condom? Was this really the _time_, you idiot bean?

Kanda ignored the white haired boy's idiotic request and continued his actions and proceeded to thrust himself inside his petite lover.

Irritated at being ignored, Allen kicked the larger Japanese male away from him and shot him a glare before wrapping the pre-sex drenched sheets around his naked body.

Kanda raised a silent eyebrow at this.

"Get out."

Walker was not in the mood anymore.

_Che, the Bean Sprout's being a primp little princess again_, The Japanese exorcist thought, irritable. "Last I checked, this is my room", Kanda retorted, his voice smug as he moved to lean down and hover over the smaller male.

The Second exorcist's dark hair tickled sixteen-year-old's soft peach-like skin as he nipped and sucked at an earlobe before moving upwards to kiss the minor's distorted and scarred flesh.

This only irritated and confused the younger male further; Allen really wished to continue the exercise, but he be had to be firm with his Japanese lover or else the nineteen-year-old would just walk all over him. Allen was _not_ a pushover and overly submissive bottom. The boy had standards!

Rather than easily melt into the older male's subtle advances, the English exorcist opted to promptly shove his larger boyfriend off his face with his coarse black left arm. Kanda's behavior only served to influence Allen to be even more defiant towards the older Japanese male and he strictly refused to reply to the other verbally [yes, he was giving Kanda the 'silent treatment'].

No longer wishing to be in the presence of his Partner, the white haired exorcist swiftly removed himself awkwardly from the mattress , stripping it of its sheets that were conveniently still wrapped around the white haired boy's slim form.

Kanda did nothing to stop the other boy from leaving and only made a simple comment: "You forgot your clothes".

"Shut up", Allen snapped softly, ending the conversation between them, stumbling somewhat as he tripped slightly due to the oversized sheets before slamming the door swiftly behind him.

The English boy passed by his best friend, Lavi, on his way to his bedroom.

"Heavy night, Allen?"

The only reply the eye-patched teen received was irritable grumbles.

Lavi just shrugged it off with an amused smile. This wasn't the first time he encountered the sixteen-year-old in such a state and it most certainly wouldn't be the last. Judging by the boy's lack of clothing, his naked form being only wrapped in bed sheets, the Bookman apprentice deduced that Allen and Kanda had yet another row with each other, particularly during a critical moment.

The select few who have found out about the two's secret affair [namely Lavi and Lenalee], didn't fully understand how the couple had made it as long as they have, but these two didn't trouble themselves with the 'unfathomable' and never questioned it.

x

Walker made his way out of Komui's office after a routine visit to Hevlaska. The English exorcist was quite tired after returning to headquarters from a simple innocence-retrieval mission in Scotland. Allen was a bit hungry, but due to the late hour, the dining hall was closed and the only thing the sixteen-year-old could do was return to his room for a much deserved rest.

A little winged golden golem that once belonged to the boy's late master tugged on the sleeve of the boy's exorcist uniform.

"Oh… Eh heh. Just lead the way, Tim", Allen replied nervously, slightly embarrassed at his poor sense of direction.

Allen's thoughts passed over images of Kanda and of their latest fight a few nights ago. He really missed the older male and being in Kanda's arms. The white haired boy's cheeks burned slightly as he also inwardly admitted that he missed the Japanese exorcist's rough and forceful treatment.

_Why did Kanda have to be so difficult?_ Allen thought. He only asked his Japanese lover of one small little favor and he couldn't just bend over and let him have it. Allen just couldn't stand Kanda's over complacent attitude sometimes.

The boy's once calm demeanor soon grew irritable as he noticed Kanda silently standing with his arms crossed calmly over his chest as he waited in front of the door to _his_ private quarters.

"Good Evening, Kanda" was the smaller boy's distant reply as he waited for the Japanese exorcist to remove himself from his current location.

Allen proceeded to shove the larger body away from the door so he could just go in his room and sleep. He really wasn't in any mood nor did he have the patience to deal with Kanda's bullshit right now.

Kanda grabbed the sixteen-year-old and trapped him against the stone wall as he hovered over him. The Japanese male proceeded to ravish the latter as if he hadn't seen him in the past six months.

Looks like Kanda is as horny as ever, but this wasn't Allen's problem or at least, that's what the English boy initially thought before noticing that his own pants felt a bit tight. He wanted nothing more than to submit to his top's actions and let the dark-haired man have his way with him, but nevertheless, Walker pushed the other male off him as he made his negative feelings known. He bid Kanda a final good night before quickly shutting himself alone in his room.

x

A week passed since Kanda saw Allen last. It was driving the Japanese male crazy. He hadn't fucked _his_ Bean Sprout in over a week!

After searching through the entire Order for God only knows how long, the Japanese exorcist finally found the British brat with his annoying idiotic rabbit of a best friend, Lavi, in the library.

Kanda hid himself from view as he watched the scene play out between the Bean Sprout and the stupid Rabbit. Allen seemed to be just fine without his Japanese lover and didn't seem to have been affected at all.

The Second exorcist scowled in silent jealousy at the two exorcists' unforgiveable merriment. Only Kanda should be getting such attention from the boy.

Moments passed as the nineteen-year-old's level of Jealousy grew exponentially to new heights.

The fucking one-eyed rabbit was leaning unnecessarily close to his smaller companion as he whispered something into the latter's ear. A splash of light laughter spilled from the English boy's lips.

_What the fuck're those two morons going on about?_

Within a matter of seconds, the Bookman apprentice found Mugen against his throat after he attempted to kinda sorta maybe kiss the Japanese exorcist's personal property.

Kanda vaguely heard the brat's annoying little voice in the background telling him to get away from his best friend before Kanda forcefully pulled the struggling white haired boy into his arms, bridal-style.

"Let me go, BaKanda!" Allen protested as he repeatedly slapped at his boyfriend's face.

Lavi raised up his hands in surrender to express that he had no intentions of pissing off the angry Japanese man.

"You touch my property again, Rabbit, and I'll slit your throat", Kanda warned, his eyes narrowing murderously. And with that, the Second exorcist turned on his heels and walked out of the Black Order's library and headed towards his room.

x

Kanda balanced the English exorcist in his arms as he viciously kicked the door to his room open and dropped his petite lover roughly onto the floor as he slammed the door shut again, locking it before picking up the boy again and throwing him roughly onto the bed.

"Kanda, wait—Mmph!" Allen started but was cut off by Kanda's aggressive tongue as it roughly molested the inside of the boy's mouth.

The white haired male tried to force the rapist out of his mouth and away from his 'unwilling' body, but the larger boy was just too strong for him and grabbed his wrists, pinning him down, completely ignoring Walker's protests.

"K-Kanda!" the sixteen-year-old gasped as he desperately took air into his oxygen-deprived lungs while his Japanese lover continued to nip, suck, and tease at his clavicle.

While the Second exorcist focused on marking the boy as his own, he roughly stripped the offending clothing and undergarments off of his English lover's thin hips before shoving dry and calloused fingers inside the latter's backside.

As his dark-haired boyfriend prepared him, the sixteen-year-old reached over desperately towards his discarded pants and reached into one of the pockets…

Kanda didn't waste too much time with preparing the Bean Sprout and steadied his erection at his bottom's entrance, but before the larger male could continue on with raping the unlucky victim, a small item wrapped in plastic was shoved into his face.

The English brat was impenetrable*—literally!

Agitated grumbles came out of the Japanese male's mouth as he snatched the condom from the latter's fingers.

The sixteen-year-old's sweet smile of triumph was short-lived as his silver eyes widened, a deep blush filling the boy's face after hearing what his Japanese lover had in store for him as the older teen put on the restricting rubber and forced him on his hands and knees.

The little Sprout's pleasured screams could be heard throughout the Black Order as his dark-haired lover fucked him senseless again and again—and again.

x

A cup of steaming hot and fresh coffee was placed in front of a very tired looking sixteen-year-old, whose head was only deadweight on the cafeteria table next to another deadweight mountain of food that remained unscathed. The English boy looked up to see one of his best friends, Lenalee Lee, smiling softly at him.

"You looked like you could really use some", the Chinese girl explained as she commented on Walker's rather pathetic appearance.

Allen's complexion was exceedingly pale, causing visible dark circles under his eyes to surface. The kid looked as though he had been starving and hadn't slept in days, which wasn't far from the truth.

"So I missed you in the dining hall for some time. What have you been up to?" his friend inquired.

"…Kanda has been fucking me non-stop for the past three days…" the white haired boy whimpered softly.

* * *

Review?

* * *

_Notes:_

_*I don't really write lemons, so hopefully this wasn't too dreadful.  
_


End file.
